Truth or dare night
by Draco-Harry-Lover-1
Summary: Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline get bored on a Friday night. They decide to play truth or dare, but when one of them gets dared to do something, the Mikaelsons soon join in on all the fun. They'll be sexual tension, curses, a lot of touching, yelling, revenge... Give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie were bored out of their mind. They had nothing to do and it was a Friday night. Caroline suddenly got an idea.

"We should do what we always used to do when we were bored" Caroline suggested.  
"Truth or dare night?" Elena asked.  
"Yeah, we used to have so much fun before we became dopplegangers, witches, or vampires" Caroline shrugged.  
"I'm in" Bonnie said.  
"Me to" Elena agreed.

Caroline squealed and was excited this was happening.

"Okay I think Bonnie should start" Caroline said. Elena nodded in agreement.  
"Okay, Caroline truth or dare?" Bonnie asked.  
"Um truth" Caroline said.  
"Is it true you like Klaus?" Bonnie smiled innocently.  
"I don't know, he is a crazy hybrid" Caroline wasn't sure what she felt for him.  
"Good enough for me, continue" Elena looked at her friend.  
"Okay, Elena truth or dare?" Caroline asked.  
"Dare" Caroline smiled evily.  
"I dare you too call Stefan and tell him you choose Damon" Caroline said to her.

Elena looked at her, Caroline handed her, her phone. Elena sighed and dialed Stefan's number.

"Elena, are you okay?" Stefan asked worried.  
"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you something" Elena glared at Caroline.  
"Which is?" Stefan asked, a little less worried.  
"I choose Damon, Stefan" Elena felt his heart break.  
"Yes!" You heard Damon in the backround. Elena hung up and continued to glare at Caroline.  
"That was classic" Bonnie laughed.  
"Shut up, my turn, Bonnie truth or dare?" Elena asked.  
"Truth" Bonnie sighed.  
"Is it true you hooked up with Jamie?" Elena smiled.  
"No" Bonnie rolled her eyes.

Bonnie looked at her friends and got an idea.

"We should take this up a notch?" Bonnie suggested.  
"How so?" Asked Caroline.  
"Elena, truth or dare?" Bonnie asked.  
"Dare" Elena sighed.  
"I dare you to go over to the Mikaelson's house and kiss one of the originals" Bonnie tried not to laugh but her and Caroline couldn't help it.  
"Now I know" Caroline laughed harder.  
"Not funny" Elena pouted.  
"Yes it is, but we can't go in this" Caroline pointed to their pajamas.

They went to Caroline's room to change into something. Caroline put on a pair of fishnet stockings, with a black dress that showed a great amount of clevage. She put on a pair of boots and did her make up. Elena had on a red tank top, with a blue jean mini skirt, a pair of fishnet stockings and a pair of high heel boots, she put on a leather jacket. Bonnie had on black skinny jeans, with a brown tank top, a pair of heels and a jacket. Caroline put on a leather jacket so she didn't look weird. They walked out to the car and drove to the Mikaelson's mansion.

"Which one?" Elena sighed from the back seat.  
"Doesn't matter" Bonnie said in the drivers seat.

They got there and Elena felt knots in her stomach. She took a breath and all the girls got out of the car. They walked up to the large door and Bonnie rang the door bell. Rebekah answered and smirked.

"Well, well, well, what are you three doing here?" Rebekah asked.  
"Need to do something" Caroline pushed Bonnie and Elena in.

Rebekah went to the living room to tell her brothers who were at the door. The girls walked into the room and all the originals turned to them.

"Couldn't stay away from me could you Caroline?" Klaus teased.

Caroline scoffed and nudged Elena. Elena sighed. She went over to Elijah and kissed him. Bonnie and Caroline fell to the floor laughing so hard. They held their stomachs. Elena pulled away and went back to her laughing friends.

"It's not funny" Elena said mad. The girls still laughed at her.  
"What was that?" Elijah asked coming out from his shock.  
"We were playing truth or dare and Bonnie dared me to come here and kiss one of you" Elena explained to them.  
"I thought you'd kiss Kol" Caroline managed to get out.  
"I thought she'd run" Bonnie looked at Elena and breathed and then she laughed again.  
"Stop it!" Elena snapped.

The girls calmed down and stood up, they wiped the tears that fell from their eyes away.

"Well you did your dare, lets go" Caroline walked to the door.

Elena and Bonnie followed her. They were almost to the car when the originals blocked their way.

"What?" Caroline snapped.  
"Now Caroline, what kind of people would we be if we didn't join the fun?" Klaus looked at her.  
"Oh hell no" Caroline said.

Klaus picked Caroline up over his shoulder and walked back to the house. Bonnie and Elena sighed and followed. Klaus put Caroline on the couch and sat next to her and winked. Soon the rest of them came in and took a seat.

"So who goes?" Rebekah asked.  
"I guess you can go" Elena said to Rebekah.

Rebekah looked for her next victim and smiled.

"Okay, Caroline truth or dare?" Rebekah smirked.  
"Dare" Caroline said not thinking.  
"I dare you to give Kol a blow job" Rebekah smiled.

Caroline and Klaus snapped their head to her.

"Rebekah!" Klaus growled.  
"Rules are rules" Elena and Bonnie said together.  
"Yes Nik, rules are rules" Kol smirked.

Caroline sighed and got up. She pulled Kol off the chair and Kol flashed them out of there. Klaus was going to kill Rebekah. Caroline and Kol got to Kol's room on the other side of the house. It was more private where Kol was staying at. Caroline pushed him on the bed and hovered over him. Caroline undid his pants and gave him the best blow job of his life, which Kol really enjoyed.

* * *

Everyone was waiting downstairs and Klaus was pissed. He kept drinking whiskey trying to find a way to not kill anyone in this room. 10 minutes went by and Caroline and Kol came back down. Caroline took a seat where she was before but wasn't as close to Klaus.

"Your turn" Rebekah told Caroline.  
"Elijah, truth or dare?" Caroline asked.  
"Truth" Elijah answered.  
"Is it true you fucked Katherine?" Caroline heard Elena and Bonnie snort out a laugh.  
"No" Elijah shook his head.  
"Your turn" Caroline urged for him to go.  
"Klaus, truth or dare?" Elijah looked at his younger brother.  
"Truth" Klaus was glad he got picked.  
"Are you feelings true for Caroline?" Elijah asked.  
"Every word" Klaus winked at her.

Caroline wanted to puke. Klaus turned to Rebekah and Rebekah swallowed hard.

"Rebekah, truth or dare?" Klaus glared at her.  
"Dare" She said.  
"I dare you to run outside with only underwear on yelling 'I'm a skank'" Klaus glared.  
"Nik!-" Klaus cut off Rebekah.  
"You crossed the line when you had Caroline do that god damn dare!" Klaus growled.

Everyone looked at him shocked. Was he jealous?.

"Are you jealous that I went down on your brother?" Caroline asked amused.  
"No" Klaus said quickly.  
"You are" Caroline smiled.  
"Just do the dare" Klaus said to Rebekah.

Rebekah growled and got up. She did as she was told and went yelling down the street. She was pretty sure she had gotten the cops called on her. She came back in and everyone was laughing. Rebekah glared and put her clothes back on. 'This was going to be a long night' everyone thought.


	2. Chapter 2

When the laughter died down Rebekah was up.

"Okay Bonnie truth or dare?" asked Rebekah.  
"Dare" Bonnie said.  
"I dare you to put on a blind fold and feel someone and try to figure out who it is" Rebekah said.

Rebekah grabbed a blind fold and placed it on Bonnie's eyes and moved her towards the players who were now lined up. They scrambled around and told Bonnie to begin. Bonnie grabbed onto a shirt and felt that they had know boobs.

"Well I know it's a guy" Bonnie said.

Bonnie started to feel their face and then their hair and Bonnie was confused. She decided to take a guess.

"Is it Elijah?" Bonnie asked.  
"Nope, take the blind fold off" Rebekah's voice sounded amused.

Bonnie took it off to see Klaus.

"Should have known" Bonnie said.  
"Then why didn't you guess me?" Klaus laughed.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and took her seat. Everyone did.

"Klaus, truth or dare?" asked Bonnie.  
"Dare" he said confident.  
"I dare you to have a blind fold on and take two players, you have to take the first two you feel and place an article of clothing on the other player" Bonnie smirked.  
"Fine" Klaus sighed.

Klaus did as he was told, he put on the blind fold and picked two players. He took off the one players shirt and placed it on the other.

"Did I do it right?" Klaus asked.  
"Yeah" Bonnie laughed.

Klaus took off his blind fold and saw he picked Kol and Caroline. Caroline had on Kol's shirt.

"If you wanted me shirtless you could have asked" Kol teased.

Klaus rolled his eyes and took his seat. Caroline took off Kol's shirt and handed it to him. Everyone took their places.

"Caroline truth or dare?" asked Klaus with a grin.  
"Dare" Caroline wasn't thinking.  
"I dare you to kiss the person sitting next to you" Klaus grin got wider.

Caroline glared at him. She was pissed now, she happened to look to the side to see Rebekah next to her. Caroline got up and kissed Rebekah on the lips. Kol cat whistled and everyone else was shocked. Caroline pulled away and took her seat.

"That was suppose to be me!" Klaus sort of whined.  
"You said person sitting nex to you, she was also next to me" Caroline smirked.

Klaus sent her a glare which she returned happily.

"Elena truth or dare?" Caroline looked at her friend.  
"Hm, dare" Elena picked.  
"I dare you to call Damon and ask if he has a condom and if he asks why say you want to screw someone" Caroline said.

Elena groaned, she always got the bad dares. Elena called Damon and put it on speaker.

"If it isn't the girl that picked me over Stefan" Damon was brasking in glory.  
"Yeah, do you have a condom?" Elena asked glaring at Caroline.  
"A condom why?" Damon was confused.  
"I want to screw someone" Elena hung up.

Caroline, Bonnie, and Rebekah laughed.

"God damn you" Elena said to her.  
"Welcome" Caroline smiled.  
"Kol truth or dare?" asked Elena.  
"Dare" Kol didn't care which one he picked.  
"I dare you to let the girls pick out an outfit and you have to change into it in front of everyone, undergarments and all" Elena said.  
"You just want to see me naked, well who could blame you" Kol smirked.

The girls got up and ran to the stairs. The girls picked out a new pair of boxers, a pair of jeans, a black button up and that's it. They went downstairs and handed the clothes to Kol. Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie took a different couch which Klaus tried to protest and Rebekah took Caroline's spot next to Klaus. Kol began to strip and Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie were left speechless. Klaus was getting angry now, when Kol was dressed the girls were still staring.

"Hm liked what you saw?" Kol teased.

They nodded their head yes and then snapped out of it. Kol turned to Elijah.

"Truth or dare brother?" Kol asked.  
"Dare" Elijah decided to switch it up.  
"I dare you to do a blood shot off of Bekah" Kol smirked.  
"Ew Kol!" Rebekah spoke up.  
"Let's go baby sister" Kol said to her.

Klaus got a blood bag and poured some on Rebekah's stomach while Elijah did the shot off of her. When he was finished he took his seat.

"Rebekah, truth or dare?" asked Elijah.  
"Hm truth" Rebekah said.  
"Is it true you fancy Matt?" Elijah asked.  
"Nope" Rebekah popped the 'p'.  
"Um Kol, truth or dare?".  
"Dare" Kol said.  
"I dare you to make out with Elena for seven minutes, privatly, because I don't want to see it" Rebekah said.

Kol got up and Elena did also. He flashed them upstairs into his room. He locked his door and put her on his desk he had in his room. He spread her leads so he was in between. Kol pecked Elena on the lips and then looked at her. Elena grabbed the back of his neck and crashed her lips to his. Their tongues battled and they had to admit this was the best kiss they had in their years of living. Elena undid the buttons of his button down and started to kiss his now exposed skin. Kol pulled her back up to him and crashed their lips harder together. Kol laid Elena down on top of the desk and laid on top of her. He started to let his hands roam and Elena let him. Kol continued to let his hands roam and moved his lips to her neck. Elena let her eyes close from the feeling. They continued this until someone knocked on the door.

"Times up!" Rebekah's voice was heard.  
"Okay!" Kol shouted.

They heard Rebekah leave and Kol got off of her and rebuttoned his shirt.

"Well Elena, that was amazing" Kol winked.  
"Sh, they'll here us" Elena said fixing her hair.  
"Nope, Klaus made sure a witch silent proofed all our rooms so we can be free to do whatever" Kol said.  
"Okay-" Kol cut her off.  
"We need to continue this" Kol said.

Elena nodded not able to say anything. Kol grabbed her and flashed them downstairs. They all continued to play the game until it was 3:45 in the morning. Everyone was tired. Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena were about to leave when Klaus stopped them.

"You girls can have the guest bedrooms" Klaus yawned.  
"No" Caroline yawned.  
"Yes" Klaus pushed.  
"Fine, you're lucky we're to tired to drive" Bonnie sighed.

Elijah showed Bonnie to her room, Klaus took Caroline, and Kol took Elena. Kol brought Elena in his room and locked the door.

"How tired are you?" Kol asked.  
"Not much but tired" Elena said confused.  
"Good" Kol lifted Elena up and laid her on the bed.

Kol hovered above her. Kol started to kiss her neck and work his way down. Elena lifted her upper body up and slightly moaned from the attention. Moments later Kol and Elena had oral sex.

**A/N: Enjoy, review for more.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next night Caroline, Bonnie, Elena and the originals found themselves playing again. Kol and Elena have been enjoying each others company. To Elena it feels amazing to have someone pleasure you for fun and not want something out of it. Kol just wanted someone to have fun with, he had been locked in a coffin for a hundred years thanks to Klaus. Elijah was up first.

"Rebekah truth or dare?".  
"Dare" Rebekah sighed.  
"Take off everyones shoes... With your teeth" Elijah ordered amused.  
"Really?" Rebekah looked at him.

Elijah simply nodded to his younger sister. Rebekah went over to Kol and took off his shoes with her teeth. It was really difficult to do because Kol double knotted them and he was glad he did. Rebekah repeated this with Elijah, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, and Klaus. When she was finished everyone laughed.

"Shut it, Klaus truth or dare?" Rebekah sighed.  
"Truth" Klaus took a sip of his whiskey.  
"If you had a half hour to live, how would you spend it?" Rebekah asked a stupid question.  
"Making out with Caroline" Klaus sent Caroline a wink. Caroline groaned.  
"Your turn" Rebekah urged.  
"Caroline truth or dare?" Klaus smirked.  
"Dare" Caroline sighed.  
"I dare you to drink a blood bag while doing a hand stand" Klaus winked at her.  
"You're so lucky I went home and changed" Caroline growled.

When the girls woke up they went home, changed into different clothes. Caroline had on a red tank top, with shorts, and flates. Elijah handed her a blood bag. Caroline tucked her shirt in her shorts and placed the blood bag on the floor. She went into a hand stand and got steady before picking up the blood bag with one hand. She drank the whole bag while she stood on one hand. Everyone clapped when she was finished and she nodded and took a seat.

"Bonnie truth or dare?" Caroline asked.  
"Truth".  
"What is the biggest prank someone has ever pulled on you?" Caroline asked.  
"When we were five Elena took my favorite bear and flushed it down the toilet. Later I found out that it was a different bear. It was a big prank because I really loved that bear" Bonnie nodded.  
"I remember that" Elena laughed.  
"Kol truth or dare?" Bonnie looked at Kol.  
"Dare" Kol was some what eager.  
"I dare you to let Rebekah paint your nails, any color she wants and you have to keep it on until the game is over" Bonnie laughed.  
"Oh come on" Kol groaned.  
"Love the dare Bonnie" Rebekah smiled and went upstairs.  
"I'm in trouble" Kol sighed.

Rebekah came back down with a hot pink nail polish and Kol groaned. Rebekah painted his nails while everyone watched and laughed. When she was done Rebekah was satistified.

"Elena truth or dare?" Kol asked.  
"Truth" Elena sighed.  
"Pick a person of the opposite gender as you and say which body part you want to see" Kol tried not to laugh.  
"I pick dare!" Elena said quickly.  
"I dare you to answer that question" Kol chuckled.

Elena looked at Caroline and Bonnie who were trying not to laugh. Elena put a pillow over her face. Bonnie removed the pillow and Elena groaned.

"Oh my god I pick Kol and his penis" Elena then grabbed the pillow and covered her face.

Everyone in the room busted out laughing, even Elijah had to laugh. Caroline, Bonnie, and Rebekah were laughing so hard they were on the floor. Kol had to admit it was funny and a turn on for him. Elena groaned. Once everyone calmed down Caroline spoke.

"Your turn" Caroline wiped away the tears that came to her eyes.  
"Elijah truth or dare?" Elena asked.  
"Dare" Elijah said to her.  
"I dare you to grab a cup of ice and walk around the house putting ice down your pants" Elena grinned.

Elijah let out a breath and got up. Everyone followed him and he got ice and they walked around the entire house laughing and watching Elijah put ice down his pants. When Elijah was finished with the dare Elena granted him permission to change his pants. They waited for him to come back down. Minutes later he did and he took a seat next to Kol.

"Caroline truth or dare?" Elijah asked her.  
"Truth" Caroline said.  
"Stupid question but do you like that Bieber fellow, I think that's his name?" Elijah asked.  
"Justin Bieber? Hm, he's okay, Rebekah truth or dare?" Caroline asked.  
"Dare".  
"I dare you to have the nearest person to you pour blood into your mouth and you have to kiss them and make sure it goes into their mouth" Caroline was a master.

Rebekah looked at saw that Elena was nearest to her.

"Caroline!" Elena and Rebekah said at the same time.  
"Do it" Caroline urged.

Rebekah grabbed a blood bag and poured some in her mouth. Elena glared at Caroline.

"You have to drink it Lena" Caroline smiled.

Elena and Rebekah kissed and Rebekah made sure it went into her mouth and Elena tried not to gag. When Elena swallowed Bonnie handed her, Elena's drink which Elena took large amount of gulps of. When she was finished she looked at Caroline.

"Oh I will get you back for that" Elena said.  
"Okay" Caroline grinned.  
"Bonnie truth or dare?" Rebekah asked.  
"Truth".  
"When was your first kiss and who was it?" Rebekah asked.  
"I was eight and it was a boy named Jerry" Bonnie sighed.  
"Ew, he was ugly" Caroline said.  
"Anyway Klaus truth or dare?" Bonnie asked.  
"Dare".  
"I dare you to wear one of the girl's underwear over your pants" Bonnie tried not to laugh because she knew who he'd pick.  
"Come on Caroline" Klaus smirked.

Caroline whined. She got up and went behind the couch and took off her underwear. She put her shorts back on and handed her underwear to Klaus. He gladly took them and put them on over his pants.

"Elena truth or dare?" Klaus asked.  
"Truth".  
"What's your worst fear?" Elena sighed.  
"Becoming a vampire" Elena answered honestly.

Klaus nodded. He was glad his doppleganger didn't want to be stupid and become a vampire. She knew what was best for her.

"Kol truth or dare?" Elena asked.  
"Dare".  
"I dare you to go outside and moon the first three cars that go by" Elena laughed. Caroline and Bonnie joined in. The originals were confused.  
"What does that mean?" Kol was confused along with his siblings.  
"You have to show your ass to the first three cars that drive by" Caroline said to him.

Rebekah, Klaus, and Elijah laughed along with them.

"Are you serious?" Kol whined.  
"Yeah" Elena nodded.  
"Fine" Kol got up and went outside.

Everyone got up and watched him go off the grounds to where you enter at. Kol mooned three cars that went by. The first two were young girls who honked and everyone laughed and the last one was of a old man who called him a bastard. Everyone laughed and took their seats and Kol came in and took his seat.

"Wow bastard" Rebekah laughed.  
"Shut up Bekah. Elijah truth or dare?" Kol sent a glare at Elena and then looked at his brother.  
"Truth".  
"Do you have a crush on someone in this room. If so is that person me?" Kol teased.  
"Yes I do fancy someone in this room and grow up Kol" Elijah rolled his eyes.  
"That hurt" Kol held his chest.  
"Rebekah truth or dare?" Elijah asked.  
"Dare".  
"I dare you to let someone give you a wedgie, I think that's what it is and you also have to drink blood while doing so" Elijah said.  
"Can I do it?" Kol raised his hand.  
"Go for it" Elijah said.

Rebekah grabbed a blood bag and drank it while Kol gave her a wedgie. Everyone was amused and Rebekah slapped Kol.

"He did the dare" Kol argued.  
"Yeah but you didn't have to make it go all the way up my ass" Rebekah fixed her pants.

When Rebekah was situtated she continued.

"Truth or dare Bonnie?".  
"Truth".  
"What is your favorite color underwear you usually buy?" Rebekah asked.  
"Green" Bonnie admitted.  
"Your turn" Rebekah accepted her answer.  
"Caroline truth or dare?" Bonnie asked.  
"Dare".  
"I dare you to let Klaus take off your shirt and you have to stay shirtless for the rest of the game" Bonnie dared her.

Caroline glared at her friend. Caroline stood up and Klaus did also. Klaus gently took her shirt off and when he saw her lacy black bra he couldn't keep his eyes off her chest. Caroline slapped him in the face and took a seat.

"Ow love" Klaus held his cheek and took a seat.  
"Don't stare" Caroline said.

Klaus smirked and winked at her. They continued to play that night. When it his three in the morning they all went to bed. Caroline completely forgot her shirt and went back downstairs to get it. Caroline looked in the living room for it but couldn't find it.

"Looking for this?" Caroline sighed.

She turned around to see Klaus holding her shirt. Caroline flashed over and tried to take it but Klaus held it higher over his head.

"Give me my shirt back" Caroline said to him.  
"Do you not want these back too?" Klaus pulled her underwear from his pocket.  
"I want them both" Caroline forgot about the underwear.  
"Truth or dare?" Klaus asked.  
"Dare" Caroline groaned.  
"I dare you to yearn them" Klaus flashed out of there.

Caroline followed his scent and followed it to his drawing room to see him sitting on the table. Caroline shut and locked the door and looked at him with her arms crossed. Klaus raised his eyes brows at her with a slight grin. She thought about something and then looked at him dead in the eye. Caroline walked to stand in front of him and took her bra off and let it fall to the floor. Klaus stared at her boobs and gulped. Klaus got up and threw her on the floor. He got on top of her and crashed their lips together. Caroline ripped his shirt off and soon they had sex on the floor that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Same thing like the last two nights. The group played truth or dare. Caroline tried her hardest to forget what happened the previous night but nothing really could keep it out of her mind because she had to face Klaus. It was Bonnie's turn first.

"Elena truth or dare?".  
"Truth" Elena sighed.  
"What is the weirdest thing you've ever seen?" Bonnie asked.  
"Okay one time I came home for lunch and I saw my dad in his boxers and a wife beater sliding on the floor in socks singing Journey, I left after that" Elena confessed.

Some of them snickered and the rest laughed.

"Elijah truth or dare?" Elena asked.  
"Dare".  
"I dare you to let Caroline read your first five text messages" Elena said.

Elijah got kind of nervous but handed the phone to Caroline who was sitting next to him. Caroline went to his text messages.

"First one: Kol, Klaus said to get your lazy ass home. Second: Are you insane. Third: Klaus will kill you, you do know that right. Fourth: Why would you break Rebekah's CD player. Fifth: Then tell her you fancy her" Caroline handed the phone back to him.  
"You're the one that broke my CD player?" Rebekah glared at Kol.  
"Good job Elijah, keeping your texts in your phone" Kol shook his head.  
"Anyway, Rebekah truth or dare?" Elijah changed the subject.  
"Truth".  
"Are you in love with someone" Elijah asked.  
"Sadly, yes" Rebekah looked down sort of ashamed.  
"Who?" Caroline asked.  
"Kol truth or dare?" Rebekah ignored the question.  
"Dare".  
"I dare you to let Caroline brush your teeth" Rebekah said.  
"Your dares suck Bekah" Kol stood up.

Everyone went to Kol's bathroom and watched in amusment when Caroline brushed his teeth. When that was finished everyone went back downstairs.

"Klaus truth or dare?" Kol asked.  
"Truth".  
"Who is the most attractive male in this room? You can't say yourself" Kol said.  
"Elijah" Klaus answered.  
"Are you serious, look at me I'm gorgeous" Kol pointed to his face.  
"You're to conseeded" Klaus smirked.

Kol glared at his older brother and his brother then spoke.

"Caroline truth or dare?" Klaus turned his attention to her.  
"Dare".  
"Okay everyone in this room name a color and if you're wearing that color you must remove it" Klaus smirked.  
"Why does every dare with you need me out of my clothes?" Caroline asked.  
"Red" Klaus ignored her.  
"Purple" Elijah said.  
"Pink" Rebekah smiled.  
"Green" Elena said.  
"Orange" Bonnie continued.  
"Black" Kol finished.

Caroline had on a red coat and took it off. She had on a pink shirt and took it off. She had on black shorts which she took off. She was glad she decided to wear her blue bra and underwear.

"How long do I stay like this?" asked Caroline.  
"Until your next turn" Klaus was enjoying the view.  
"Okay before we continue the game, we should go get more stuff" Rebekah mentioned.  
"Yeah, we have humans here" Kol said mentioning Bonnie and Elena.  
"Caroline put your clothes back on until we get back" Klaus said.

They ended up going in seperate cars. Kol and Elena in one, Klaus and Caroline in one, and Elijah, Bonnie, and Rebekah in the other. Kol started to drive to one of his favorite places. He pulled up and Elena looked to see they were in the middle of the woods.

"What are we doing here?" right when Elena said that it started pouring rain.  
"I needed to talk to you" Kol looked at her.  
"About what?" Elena asked.  
"The texts, on Elijah's phone, they were all to me" Kol said to her.  
"Kind of figured" Elena giggled.  
"You don't get it, I fell for you Elena" Kol looked at her.

Elena got out of the car and started to run away. Kol flashed in front of her.

"Are you crazy? You can get sick" Kol was dripping wet already.  
"Why would you say that?" Elena shouted over the rain.  
"Because it's true Elena!" Kol thought she looked beautiful while wet.  
"I was having fun hooking up casually because I was sick and tired of Stefan and Damon fighting over me!" Elena said to him.  
"I can't help it Elena!" Kol replied.

Elena jumped up into his arms and kissed him. Kol backed Elena into a tree and hoisted her legs up to his waist. Kol started kissing her neck and Elena had to admit he was good. Kol flashed them back to the car and had her get in. Kol jumped in the back seat with her and pulled her lips back to his. Kol hovered above her.

"Ever have sex with a vampire?" Kol asked.  
"Yeah" Elena nodded.  
"Wait until you have sex with an original" Kol smirked.

They both had sex with each other that night. They had to admit this was a new start.


	5. End

After that night everything went bazar. Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline graduated high school which they were really happy about. Elena chose neither of the Salvatores and chose Kol instead. Elena and Matt had a daughter named Bianca Vicki Donovan. Matt went into a coma when he was 21 and died three months later. Elena ended up letting Kol feed her his blood and then Klaus bleed her dry. Elena came back a vampire and her and Kol fled with Elena's daughter. Klaus didn't mind when Elena hit the age of 23 and became a vampire because she had a daughter and that mean't he could wait for a new doppleganger.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline fleed together and were happier then ever. They left Mystic Falls behind and they agreed with Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol to meet up when they could. Caroline ended up going back to Mystic Falls when her mother died but that was about it. Caroline and Klaus ended up changing one another.

* * *

Rebekah ended up telling her brothers who she was in love with. It turned out it was Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's little brother. Jeremy had a one night stand with some random cheerleader and she gave up all rights to Jeremy and Jeremy didn't mind. He had a son and named him Grayson John Gilbert. Later he ended up turning into a vampire because Rebekah wanted them to be together forever and Jeremy did. They traveled with Elena and Kol because Jeremy was used to always being around Elena. It ended up great.

* * *

Bonnie ended up going for Elijah and turned out she was the girl he fancied. Bonnie had a baby with Jamie but Jamie wanted a future first before kids. Bonnie ended up raising her son by herself, also with the help of Elijah. When Bonnie hit the age of 25 she made a day light ring and turned into a vampire. She wanted to be with Elijah for the rest of her life. Bonnie raised her son Brandon Jacob Bennett. She raised him as a warlock and he became great.

The Originals finally found a life worth living for. Along with Bonnie, Caroline, Elena, and Jeremy. Just to figure, all of this happened while playing truth or dare.

* * *

**Finished**


End file.
